


Please

by The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost/pseuds/The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The universe decides that since she keeps rewinding the story so much, why don't they change every time she did? The story changes so much, the universe leaves the story."</p><p>Takes place (mostly) in the Dark room.</p><p>Same Warnings as Life is Strange.</p><p>I don't really know what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Max feels very drowsy and very confused. Upon opening her eyes she closes them back shut at the sudden bright light that seems to be trained directly at her. After a few seconds she decides to risk it and open her eyes, blinking rapidly she takes in her surroundings.

It feels all too familiar. A bad feeling settles into her stomach.

Her mouth is dry, her head feels foggy, messed up. She blinks and tries to remember what she was doing before getting here. She tries to move her hands to find them duct taped around the wrists. She tries to move her legs but they, too, seem duct taped to the chair she's sitting on.

\--SKIP?--SELECT--SKIP--

There is blood running down Max's face; it mixes together with the sweat. Her chest is heaving, she gulps as much air as possible, but it never seems to be enough. There are two sets of eyes in the dark room, and only one of them belong to someone alive. Jefferson's eyes are trained upward, Max's are trained at Jefferson. Her shaking hands are gripping the syringe she used to kill Jefferson way too tight.

When it breaks, Max seems to wake up. She steps over Jeffersons body to the desk to grab Chloe's necklace, she puts it on and goes to leave the bunker. In the last minute she decides to rewind to save Chloe.

\--REWIND--REWIND--REW--POLARIZING--

Max feels very drowsy and very confused. Upon opening her eyes she closes them back shut at the sudden bright light that seems to be trained directly at her. After a few seconds she decides to risk it and open her eyes, blinking rapidly she takes in her surroundings.

It feels all too familiar. A bad feeling settles into her stomach.

Her mouth is dry, her head feels foggy, messed up. She blinks and tries to remember what she was doing before getting here. She tries to move her hands to find them duct taped around the wrists. She tries to move her legs but they, too, seem duct taped to the chair she's sitting on.

Max looks around her and spots Victoria on her left, tied and drugged up. She tries waking her. She doesn't look like she's breathing.

"Victoria!" Max hisses. She may hate her but they're stuck in this- wait a minute, Max thinks, I don't hate her I helped her with the paint thing.

What is this?

"Max! finally, you're awake. I wanted to do some awake shots. After Rachel I've been craving that pissed off look, Are you going to feed my craving?" Jefferson's smile seems off, too crooked, Joker-like. The camera in his hands don't seem too professional.

\--REWIND?--SELECT--REWIND--

Nathan replaces Victoria, Jefferson looks more haggard, more unstable. Hair untidy, glasses askew.

Jefferson goes on a rant of how much he enjoyed shooting Chloe and Victoria, killing them was fun too.

Max manages to free herself and burn Jefferson after he burns her journal.

\--REWIND--POLARIZING--REWIND--

When Max wakes up, Jefferson is beaten and bloody, most likely dead. Nathan is pacing around the place with a gun against his head. When he sees you he pulls the trigger.

\--REWIND--POLARIZING--REWIND--

Max cannot see and can only hear a train, she feels the barrel of a gun against her head. 

"I'm so sorry Max, I should of listened to you" Chloe sobs.

A gun is shot.

\--REWIND--REWIND--POLARIZING--

Max is not bound, but she is in the Dark Room. She watches Jefferson struggle against the duct tape on his wrists and legs. Max holds a butterfly knife in her hands. She laughs.

Jefferson looks up frantically. Max flips the blade. When Max carves into his skin, she can feel Rachel and Chloe feeling at peace.

Later, when you can no longer tell who the bloody body is, and Max is covered in blood, she wakes up.

REWIND?--SELECTING--REWIND--

Blood drips down her nose, Jefferson captures the blood-flow with his camera. He complains about the youth and innocence he can barely find these days. Max has her right foot free again. 

Jefferson loses his eye.

\--POLARIZING--REWIND--

Max is confused when she sees Rachel beside her, hands on her arm a pleading look in her eyes.

"This could've been easy Max." She says sadly. Rachel walks up to Chloe.

Max rewinds.

\--REWIND--

Max takes the reins and goes back. She takes Chloe's gun and shoots Jefferson the second he gets out of his car. She shoots him so many times, Chloe has to tell her that the chambers empty and he's dead.

 

The storm doesn't happen. Max doesn't see any more blue butterflies.


End file.
